lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
Vlad
Vlad is a Divine Executioner and part of the Divine Order, a servant of His Divine Shadow. Description Vlad was the only known Divine Executioner, a special breed of construct used by the Divine Order to hunt down and destroy a Divine Assassin that has become defective. These constructs are rarely activated as Divine Assassins are unswervingly loyal and not easily harmed, making them difficult to damage enough to become defective. However, due to the strength of Divine Assassins, the Divine Executioners are exceptionally powerful in order to be able to fulfill their task. In the case of Vlad, her mission from several centuries ago appears to have resulted in a pursuit through a Fractal Core or other anomaly, as she is discovered on Earth having given rise to common vampire mythology in Transylvania. The many years spent in isolation appear to have had a detrimental effect on her systems, resulting in her having developed psychotic tendencies, using her abilities as an executioner to enslave people in the hopes of eventually finding a new source of protoblood. Design Vlad's manner and actions are that of an embellished version of the vampire legends, to which she is supposed to have given rise. She makes use of parablood (possibly a protoblood derivative) to brainwash and enslave people to do her bidding in the hopes of trapping a new source of protoblood. While her thrall seek out a new source of protoblood, she remains in a cryochamber, which is reminiscent of a coffin, in order to preserve her dwindling supply. Vlad requires protoblood in order to remain youthful and prolong her lifespan, similarly to the vampire legends involving the consumption of blood. Using her bat-like cape Vlad also demonstrates an ability to fly, or at least glide, in a similar way to His Divine Shadow. Appearances Vlad makes her first appearance in , where she regains her youthful form after digesting Protoblood that her three servants bring her after Kai is briefly detained in an Iron Maiden device, causing him to lose some protoblood. Vlad becomes the emphasis of , in which Kai seeks her out knowing that she is extremely dangerous and is lurking somewhere in Dracul's Castle. Kai discovers Vlad's plot to wipe out the human population of Earth and tries stopping her. Their fight ensues on the Lexx where Vlad bites both Stan and Xev, only to not affect her and she ends up being pushed into a Cryochamber by the latter. Vlad escapes the Cryochamber near the end of and bites Uther, turning him into a slave, and then kills Xev. Vlad proceeds to suck the life out of Kai until Stanley Tweedle works up the courage to kill Vlad using the druid's staff. *Vlad also appears in the episode "The Game" as a disembodied but talking head in the role of the two white chess Bishops serving Prince. *Vlad appears in the episode "Trip" as a hallucination, at one point dancing a pas de deux with Kai. Trivia *The TV Trope for Vlad is, "Our Vampires Are Different". *Like Kai, Vlad also has a retractable blade weapon used to kill victims. *Vlad is apparently very fast, as she was able to evade Kai's attacks with lightning-quick speed. *Similar to His Divine Shadow, Vlad can turn her cape into bat-like wings in order to glide/fly away. *Although first introduced as the Girltown "Boys" theme (which was later used for Dracul Castle) could be considered Vlad's theme. *Vlad's older form is played by Anna Cameron, the same actress that played the Time Prophet. It is unknown if this is intended to suggest that Vlad may have been produced from the remains of the Time Prophet, in the same way that the assassin Kai was produced from the original Brunnen-G warrior. *Though Vlad is believed to have killed the time prophet, this could be interpreted as the time-prophet's death being used in the creation of Vlad. *Actually, Vlad herself states that she travelled to see the Time Prophet, who revealed to her that she would find Kai on Earth eventually. Vlad then states that she killed the Time Prophet. *It is not stated or alluded to anywhere in the series, but Drago, a poet killed by Kai and resurrected as an undead assassin by the heretics, might be connected somehow to Vlad. The name of Vlad's henchman, Dracul, is very similar to Drago. And both would have had to have ended up within the same general time frame - ie, before the destruction of the Light Zone and probably before the destruction of the Divine Order. The suggestion is that Vlad, in pursuit of Kai, instead first finds Drago because of his connection to Kai, she disables him, and then takes him with her to Earth as she hunts for Kai, burying him in ancient Egypt. *Vlad's hair-style appears to be based on that of the blood-drinking eponymous alien played by Florence Marly in "Queen of Blood". See Also * The character of Vlad is played by Finnish actress Minna Aaltonen * View more images of Vlad * View more images of Minna Aaltonen as Vlad Category:Characters Category:Divine Order